


Stranded Chapter 4

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Stranded Chapter 4

The sunlight nearly blinds her as she wakes up. Kenna hoped that she merely had a bad dream, but she quickly realizes that it was all too real.

Her back aches from resting against the tree branch all night, but at least she’s in the arms of her beloved Val. Having her wife around quells her fears and helps her focus on their tasks at hand.

She wakes Val up, placing soft kisses along the Mercenary’s face. They share a loving gaze, almost forgetting their predicament; content to enjoy the fact that they’re still alive and together.

Of course, the reality sets in, and they climb down the tree to being their work. The first task is to assess their surroundings and find out everything they need to know, from the exact nature of their situation, to what advantages they have.

Val explains to her everything that she saw the previous night, but now they will take advantage of the morning light to properly explore their new home.

First, they walk along the shore to the airship. Luckily, Val tied it down expertly, and it remains near the island. Kenna feels something under her feet that doesn’t feel like sand, and they dig until they discover the corpse of the piolet responsible for crashlanding them in their tropical prison.

“Good riddance,” Val remarks, “that asshole got what was coming to him.”

Kenna sighs. She knows Val’s right, but she still feels terrible.

“Let’s bury him,” she suggests to a bewildered Val.

“I know I heard that wrong,” Val tells her, “ last time I checked, we don’t owe this guy anything. I say we toss him back into the water and let the current drag his sorry ass far away from us.”

She can’t help but laugh at her wife’s suggestion, nor can she deny how much more logical Val was being. It doesn’t make sense to spend time and energy to give your enemy a proper burial when your own life is at stake.

“Please, Val,” she says, making as sympathetic a face as she can muster, “I know we don’t owe him, and it makes no sense, but we owe this to ourselves. We should always take the high ground, even with our enemies.”

Val scowls at her, “alright,” she says exasperated, “we’ll bury him on two conditions. One, you give me a kiss before we do anything else, and second, after we bury him, you’re going to give me the best back rub I’ve ever had.”

Kenna smiles, cupping her wife’s face, “deal,” she says then presses her lips to Val’s. They hold each other, caressing their lips and sliding their tongues in rhythm. She thinks about pulling away but lingers. After all, this specific kiss was Val’s request, and she doesn’t want to disappoint her wife by ending it too quickly. But eventually, Val breathlessly stops, planting another kiss before they break away and work hard to bury the fallen Ducitorian.

The sun pounds on them as they work, using the axes on the ship as makeshift shovels before dropping the man into his final resting place. With most of the day still ahead of them, they’ve already broken out a sweat, but they have to get as many supplies out of the ship as they can before nightfall.

Inside, they find dried meat, biscuits, tools, blankets, and other essentials. They build a raft to carry the supplies from the ship to the tree that is their temporary home base. Val finds a chest full of clothes and picks it up to bring to shore.

“Why do we need all those clothes, Val?” Kenna asks her with a smirk, “knowing you, I would think you’d suggest we walk around naked.”

“That’s my preference, gorgeous,” Val responds, “and maybe at night we can be exhibitionists, but during the day, sun protection is a priority. If we go outside naked during the day, the sun will cook us like a pig on the spit. Much to my dismay, clothes are a necessity for us.”

Pushing on, they continue collecting as much as they can, hauling their supplies out, and transporting them back to shore. Kenna searches through what was once their bathroom when she discovers a bag filled with bars of lavender soap.

“Val! Look what I found,” she calls out rushing to her wife. Val takes a bar from the bag, puts her nose up close to Kenna and takes a deep whiff.

“And not a moment too soon,” she jokes, “you stink.”

Kenna playfully pushes Val, “hey! I don’t smell bad,” she laughs, “you on the other hand…”

Val gives her a risque look, “well let’s just say we’ve both been working hard all day, sweating and maybe we both smell bad.”

Kenna already knew what Val was getting to.

“Sounds to me like we could both use a bath.”

She laughs with her wife, sharing a knowing look before she realizes another part of their predicament. “Wait a minute, Val,” she says, “where are we going to bathe?”

Val shrugs her shoulders, “where do you think I’ve been getting our water? The fall flows into a river of fresh, clean water. And while it may not be hot like the fancy castle water, it should be pleasant enough for us.”

Val winks at Kenna and takes her by the hand. They explore this deserted locale, that is, except for the many animals present. As she walks with Val, she feels confident in her wife. The benefit to growing up a mercenary, always on the move was that Val never got too comfortable and always knew how to live off the land. Kenna feels sure that Val is the only one who has the necessary skills to survive here. More importantly, Val is the only one who can make her happy. If she were alone here, she would be glad to die soon, but with Val, she had hope of building a life in this mysterious place. If only she knew what might happen to Stormholt, she would be at peace.

Finally, they arrive at the majestic waterfall. The pounding against the river is overwhelming at first, but she adjusts to the intense noise. A dense mist sprays them from the descending water, leaving them soaked before they even go inside the water.

A knowing glance between them makes Kenna heat up in her core. This will be the first time they make love since their wedding night, and now every touch will seem extra special. They walk up to each other, their mouths less than an inch apart, and they share a kiss while grazing each other’s bodies with their fingers.

Kenna feels her heart race as though it’s about to explode. She can take it no longer and grabs Val’s dress, pulling it off. Her hands tug at Val’s tunic, and she has to suppress her desire to rip it off. Patiently, she pulls away, flinging items of clothing away from Val until the Mercenary is stark naked.

With her fingers, she teases Val’s wet folds, making the Mercenary twitch and writhe under her touch. She kisses Val deeply as her wife removes her dress. Val traces her lips from Kenna’s mouth to her collarbone as Kenna whimpers Val’s name. She goes limp, allowing Val to undo the ties of her shirt, one at a time before urging Kenna’s nipples into hardened peaks. Next, Val reaches for the ties of her pants, untying them, and letting them fall to the ground.

There’s something liberating about standing naked in front Val. The feeling is heightened as it’s in the middle of wide, open forest. They stand exposed before each other, as they’ve done many times in the past and, gods willing, many more times in the future. She loves the vulnerability she shares with Val, and how well they know each other, inside and out. To have another person from whom there is no secrets, nothing to hide, only pure love is the greatest joy she could have, and she feels tremendous gratitude to Val for sharing life with her.

With a firm, open palm, Val slaps Kenna’s butt and laughs as she jumps inside. Kenna races over and hurls herself into the water. A cool sensation overtakes her then there is a calm, weightlessness. She opens her eyes to take in the beauty of this river that is remarkably clear and spies Val swimming toward her.

Still underwater, they kiss, allowing their buoyancy to carry them to the top. Hair and water fling back as they surface, giggling to each other. Val retrieves a bar of soap and starts by lathering up Kenna’s breasts and tenderly kissing every inch of her wife’s skin as she washes the day’s sweat from Kenna’s body.

Kenna returns the favor, caressing Val with soapy suds, brushing Val’s body with her lips, finding her way to the Mercenary’s center. Her tongue pleasures Val as the Mercenary pushes herself onto the edge of the river, straddling Kenna with her legs. With her face firmly planted in between her wife’s legs, Kenna tastes Val, licking her hardened nub.

After several rounds of back and forth pleasure, Val tongues Kenna once more for the evening caressing Kenna’s sensitive nub, delighting her wife in a most unrestrained manner.

Their moans echo across the mountainous region as they let loose like never before. For all intents and purposes, this island is the entire world, and it belongs to them exclusively. No longer will they concern themselves with being “too loud.” From this moment on, they live simply and unconditionally for one another, and they will take everything they do, including sex, as far as they please.

Val returns to the water and finds a spot shallow enough to lay down, exposing her back as she rests her face down on her arms.

“You still owe me a back rub,” she reminds Kenna.

The Warrior Queen happily complies, rubbing Val’s exposed skin. Her hands travel continually lower until they rest on Val’s butt and knead at the cheeks.

“I said back, not backside,” Val says.

“So you want me to stop?” Kenna asks with a grin.

“Gods, no,” Val replies, “I think I prefer this.”

Kenna continues the massage, kissing Val’s backside when she finishes, and noticing that night is nearly upon them.

“We better get going,” Kenna says, helping Val stand up, “do we have time to get dressed?”

“There’s no need,” Val responds, “the sun’s gone anyways.”

So they walk back, naked, to their tree, wrapping themselves in the blankets acquired from the ship and bracing themselves for what this island has in store. Even though her thoughts should be on Stormholt, Kenna Rys can’t help but be thankful for the best day, besides her wedding, she’s experienced in a long time.


End file.
